Día de celo
by Chia S.R
Summary: ¿Y si Aang entrara en una época de celo? Demasiadas vidas pasadas tienen que afectarle. Y solo hay una mujer en el mundo capaz de apaciguar sus necesidades.


**Día de celo**

**Oneshot**

**Advertencias: ** OC, OOC, LEMON.

**Notas: **(…) separación de caracteres y tiempo.

-No tiene fecha exacta.

Resumen: ¿Y si Aang entrara en una época de celo? Demasiadas vidas pasadas tienen que afectarle. Y solo hay una mujer en el mundo capaz de apaciguar sus necesidades. Pero no es tan sencillo cuando esta es ignorante de lo que ocurre.

…

Katara le observó desde la distancia. Estaba inclinado sobre momo, gruñendo mientras le quitaba los restos de ramitas que se habían enganchado en el pelaje del Lemur. Desde que le conocía, no había visto a Aang protestar porque Momo le diera problemas, o porque Appa, estando en primavera, soltara aquella gran cantidad de pelo que tiempo atrás les había costado una noche en vela.

Era realmente extraño que él estuviera de mal humor por cosas que antes defendía con una sonrisa en su cara e ilusionado con sus creencias. Sokka había intentado saber qué le pasaba y para sorpresa de todos, Aang había gruñido y tras agradecerle su atención, se había marchado.

Katara recordó la vez que Appa desapareció, cuando el chico se dedicó a esconder sus sentimientos en vez de dejarlos salir. Cuando ella había querido abrazarle él se lo denegó, con respeto, sí, pero con dolor.

Su hermano se había acercado a ellos, aprovechando que Aang había decidido darse un baño a solas. Toph estaba ansiosa con regresar a su escuela. Llevaban tres meses fuera y la primavera les había caído encima. Katara había ido observándola a lo largo de esos días y se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha había crecido. Su cuerpo había estirado y sus rasgos se volvían más femeninos, aunque ella se empeñara en cubrirlas con barro y restos de tierra.

Sokka también estaba más alto. Sus hombros habían anchado y en sus veinte años se marcaba ya las formas que iba a seguir de adulto. Le había dado por intentar buscar una forma permanente para su perilla y además, no cesaba de preguntar a diestro y siniestro qué le daba más aspecto de guerrero feroz. Katara había terminado harta de él.

Ella misma había cambiado también, vale. Pero no hasta el punto extremista de su hermano. Era coqueta, no podía negarlo, especialmente cuando sabía que Aang estaba siempre cerca. Gustarse a sí misma era gustarle a él. Su cuerpo había cambiado y le gustaba sentirse más mujer, más madura, ¿pero, quién no madura tras una guerra?

—A este paso Pies planos se arrugará como una pasa— recordó Toph poniendo sus desnudos pies sobre un trozo de piedra—, igual hasta se le puede cultivar.

—Toph— regañó Katara con una risa oculta en su voz—. Iré a ver qué pasa.

Dejando a la chica y su hermano a solas, caminó hasta lo alto del rio. La ropa de Aang estaba tirada de cualquier manera sobre la tierra junto a la orilla y su cayado descansaba cuidadosamente apoyado sobre una roca. Miró por encima de la corriente y lo encontró, tumbado sobre el agua, mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Katara sonrió y tras desnudarse, entró dentro del rio.

Levantó agua y la dejó caer sobre él.

Aang protestó, tosiendo y mirándola como si acabara de ofender a su familia.

—Aang— llamó— perdona, no quería lastimarte.

—No importa— gruñó él girándose—. Saldré.

—Espera, Aang— suplicó sujetándolo del brazo— ¿qué ocurre? Estás de un humor de perros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía de ese modo.

El chico no la miró. Mejor dicho, en ningún momento la miraba. ¿Desde cuándo?, se preguntó. Hacía cosa de nada estaban besándose, riéndose juntos, luchando juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se comportaba de ese modo extraño?

—Katara, te agradezco la preocupación, pero necesito estar solo en este momento.

Se soltó de ella sin brusquedad y antes de que la joven maestra del agua pudiera decir otra cosa, saltó, alejándose entre las rocas. En ese momento, Katara hubiera deseado tener algo de nómada del aire para poder seguirle.

(…)

Aang hundió su rostro entre sus manos y se dejó caer bajo la sombra de unas rocas, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El brazo le quemaba justo en la parte donde Katara le había tocado. Y se sentía completamente estúpido por haber huido. Mejor dicho, por estar rehuyéndola todo este tiempo.

Había llegado un momento en que algo extraño se encendió en su cuerpo. Algo que era primitivo. Demasiado para su gusto. Algo que tenía que ver con sus vidas pasadas. Algo que tenía que ver con él. Algo que era como si de un animal se tratara. El monje Gyatso se lo había llegado a comentar una vez pero él no le creyó. Probablemente porque en aquel tiempo era un niño y esas cosas no entraban en su mente como posibles sucesos.

Recordó que el anciano le había comentado que era una mezcla de todas sus vidas, pero que remarcaban cierta parte especial. Y esa parte especial se la conocía, como comúnmente se le decía a los animales, el celo.

Y esa primavera había llegado. Al llegar a los dieciséis. Y era… horroroso. Estaba de mal humor. Le quemaba cualquier contacto cercano con Katara y mucho menos podía mirarla a los ojos sin llegar a pensar en cosas extrañas.

Creía que hasta ahora su deseo de besar a Katara era algo increíble. Que finalmente podía viajar con ella y no contenerse como antes. Pero ahora se veía a sí mismo rehuyendo de ella, alejándose cuando en realidad quería…

Maldición, sí. Quería tenerla desnuda debajo de él. Poseerla de una forma que no fuera normal.

Se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, jadeando. Se miró los pies con frustración y acogió aire dentro de sus pulmones. Movió levemente una mano y creó una cueva, encerrándose dentro. Se preparó mentalmente y creó la conexión con el mundo de los espíritus. Roku apareció frente a él, sentado solemnemente.

—Has demandado mi consejo, Avatar Aang.

Aang enrojeció. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Era correcto pedirles consejo acerca de esos temas a sus antecesores?

—Sí— respondió—. El monje Gyatso me advirtió sobre esto. Pero…

Roku enarcó una ceja.

—¿El deseo sexual que se ha despertado en ti?

Aang asintió. Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza en el pecho y que las mejillas eran como llamas quemándole la piel. Roku sonrió.

—Te mostré únicamente un trozo de mi enamoramiento acerca de Ta Min, pero nunca te dejé ver la parte dulce de ese enamoramiento. Especialmente, porque mi periodo sexual casi comenzó a la par que mi entrenamiento como avatar. No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en mujeres entonces. Sin embargo, tanto guardarlo tuvo sus recompensas.

Aang carraspeó antes que obtuviera más detalles. Roku desapareció y en su lugar apareció Kuruk. La sensación fue incómoda cuando el hombre habló. Por supuesto, tras Roku, el resto ya parecía saber qué responder.

—Yo no tuve ningún reparo en satisfacer mi época de celo. Sin embargo, joven avatar, cuando conocí a mi amada tuve dos dilemas: El primero; hubiera sido agradable guardarse para ella. El segundo, mi experiencia en esa época de celo me serviría para satisfacerla mejor. Ese es mi consejo.

Y desapareció. En su lugar apareció Yangchen. La mujer le observó por un instante y luego habló.

—Mi consejo es que no todo es como reluce. Yo misma fui una nómada del aire y viví según mis creencias y reglas. Sé tú mismo, joven avatar.

Al igual que el resto, desapareció. Aang regresó. Se miró las manos nuevamente y luego la piedra. Intentó asimilar todas las respuestas entregadas por sus antecesores. Desde luego, cada uno había tenido una vida diferente y él tenía la suya propia ante sus ojos. Y, sinceramente, esa vida quería terminarla con Katara a su lado.

Algo golpeó la piedra frente a él, como si alguien llamara a la puerta. Dejó caer la piedra y vio a Katara frente a él, levemente inclinada, con el rostro preocupado, las manos entre las rodillas, inclinada hacia él. El aroma a agua llegó hasta su nariz y su cuerpo despertó automáticamente.

Gruñó intentando controlarse. Sus músculos se tensaron y su entrepierna palpitó. Sintió deseos de tirar de ella y sentarla sobre sus caderas. Aferró las manos contra la roca, intentando controlarse.

—Katara, no es un buen momento…

—Me da igual que no sea un buen momento— cortó esta irritada—. Aang, estás insoportable y no cuentas qué te pasa. Todos tenemos que estar con las uñas sacadas porque tú puedes estallar en cualquier momento. Y dado que eres el avatar no es nada que se debiera ignorar. Además— se arrodilló frente a él, extendiendo una mano y tocándole la rodilla. Temió que sus caderas respondieran por sí mismas—, también está lo nuestro. Desde hace días me rehúyes y… ni siquiera me miras.

—….

—¡Aang! — Exigió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Deseo darse cabezazos contra la piedra.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad, ¿no? Katara siempre había estado a su lado y aunque habían tenido algunas diferencias, esto se suponía que era cosa de pareja. Cosa de dos, aunque fuera él que estuviera pasando por ello.

—Estoy… ahm… en celo.

Katara guiñó los ojos, se los frotó y le miró abriéndolos tanto que casi se le salieron. Repitió la palabra con incredulidad y cayó sentada de culo.

—¿En celo? — Cuestionó tartamuda—, pero eso es lo que les da a los animales en esta época, ¿no? Quiero decir, tú eres un humano y…

Aang asintió, tragando. Por muy loco que parecía, era algo real.

—Al parecer, la acumulación de vidas pasadas afecta. Y todos, a cierta edad, se les despierta. No sé si al resto les sucedió igual. Roku dijo que también pero que no me lo mostró, como es comprensible.

Katara se incorporó, se acercó hasta él y volvió a posar una mano sobre su rodilla. Aang se tensó una vez más y frenó nuevamente los deseos de lanzarse sobre ella, pegar sus cuerpos y besarla hasta que sus labios dolieran sin ser suficiente.

—¿Por eso estabas tan enfadado? — Desvió la mano hasta su cara y el calor fue impresionante como respuesta en su cuerpo—. Por eso no me tocabas ni me besabas.

Aang asintió avergonzado. Las manos le dolían de lo apretadas que las tenía y las piernas comenzaban a acalambrase. Katara continuó invadiendo su espacio hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron. La morena le miró a los ojos antes de besarle.

El muchacho perdió el control. Sentir la calidez de su boca contra la de él le revolvió. Soltó las piedras y sus manos fueron directamente a las caderas femeninas. Sus piernas se estiraron y la sentó sobre sus caderas. Si Katara notó o no su erección era algo que no podía saber. Pero él sí la sintió. La muchacha continuaba llevando la ropa interior y estaba húmeda por el agua del rio. La cercanía entre sus sexos era interrumpida por la fina tela de la ropa interior de ambos.

Movió los dedos, ansioso por encima de la tela en las caderas, rasgándola. El instinto volvió a golpearle de nuevo. Dejó caer los restos a un lado y pasó su mano libre por sus nalgas. Katara suspiró con sorpresa e intentó romper el beso. Él no se lo permitió. Volvió a atacar su boca con pasión.

Katara le clavó las yemas en los hombros, arqueando su cuerpo contra él. El suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue electrizante. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y acarició su piel morena. En un brusco viraje, la dejó bajo su cuerpo.

Estiró su cuerpo presionando el femenino, notando las curvas femeninas amoldarse a él. Golpeó el suelo con el puño para crear una superficie para ambos. Katara rió bajo él, abrazándolo contra sí misma.

Aang gruñó cuando su erección quedó atrapada entre ambos y la miró. Los senos continuaban cubiertos por la ropa. Frunció el ceño como si los estuviera regañando.

—Aang— la voz de Katara le volvió a la realidad.

Se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, de cómo la tenía bajo su peso, de que sus caderas presionaban contra las de ellas en busca del rincón escondido de su sexo. De cómo su corazón latía terriblemente dentro de su pecho. Jadeó asustado por un instante.

—Katara yo…

Ella negó y acarició con las uñas su espalda, marcándole. Y demonios, eso le gustó. Le gustó terriblemente, hasta el punto que un tremendo escalofrío de placer descendió de su nuca hasta el final de su columna.

—Está bien. Todo está bien. Solo… cierra la piedra.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el hueco por el que ella había entrado. Movió su mano hacia arriba, hueca y la piedra crujió, cerrándose excepto por un pequeño agujero para que entrara luz. Katara subió sus manos hasta su cuello y tiró de él con suavidad. La frescura de su boca se entregó a él.

(…)

Le había sorprendido terriblemente la confesión, así como las acciones del maestro del aire. Era como si Aang perdiera por un instante su ser y otra persona ocupara su lugar, pero siempre fuera él. Algo confuso que, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar.

Aunque luego se sintiera terriblemente avergonzada, le preocupara lo que pensara él de ella, en ese momento solo podía ser consciente del cuerpo del muchacho sobre ella, de su calor contra el de ella. De su aroma y la presión de sus caderas sobre ella.

Le gustaba porque la hacía sentirse mujer. Completamente. Solo de él.

Los ojos de Aang brillaron y ella sonrió. Le acarició la pelada cabeza, remarcando la flecha y descendió hacia su espalda, acariciándole con las uñas, llegando hasta donde la cicatriz había quedado de por vida para él. La acarició con las yemas y deseó darle la vuelta y besársela. El recuerdo de aquella herida terrible, pero a la vez, importante y especial.

Descendió más abajo y llegó hasta sus nalgas, marcadas perfectamente bajo la ropa interior. Metió los dedos bajo esta y acarició la piel hasta apretar. Aang gimió contra sus labios y sus caderas empujaron contra las de ella.

El nómada del aire volvió a centrar su atención en sus senos cubiertos y ella sonrió. Llevó sus manos hasta las vendas y tiró hábilmente del cierre hasta que empezaron a caer lentamente a sus costados. El aliento escapó de los labios masculinos y, aunque la vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo, le encantó ver la reacción masculina.

Aang se mordisqueaba los labios, como si su boca deseara comenzar a trabajar en ella. Su lengua acarició los labios que tanto le gustaba besar y se preguntó qué clase de trabajo harían sobre ella. Las manos masculinas atraparon la tierra bajo ellos y de nuevo, algo brilló dentro de él.

El celo volvió a despertarle.

Katara no esperaba que le pidiera permiso o disculpas, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió la boca masculina sobre ella. Sus senos reaccionaron a las húmedas caricias y sintió el agradable y cosquilleo del deseo. Empujó la cabeza masculina contra ella y arqueó su cuerpo contra él.

La sexualidad masculina palpitaba contra su vientre, rozándose contra ella, buscándola más. El deseo creció en ella. Deslizó las manos por los costados masculinos, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo exteriorizara las sensaciones. Llegó hasta la ropa masculina y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Él levantó las caderas para ella y liberó sus senos únicamente para sostenerla de las piernas.

Katara gritó con sorpresa por la brusca acción. Sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros masculinos. Las rodillas unidas en busca de un poco de intimidad contra el pecho masculino, las manos sobre las de él, que descansaban sobre sus muslos. Aang jadeaba fuertemente y la miraba fijamente, lejano y a la vez presente.

La muchacha ahogó un gemido dentro de su garganta. ¿Por qué dentro de todo le parecía completamente sensual? Sus hombros anchos contra ella. Su torso húmedo, la forma de su espalda, sus caderas, su sexualidad clamando por ella.

Sin darse cuenta abrió sus piernas para él, sintiendo la humedad del deseo. Él pareció por igual, porque el gruñido que escapó de su boca la avergonzó. Sintió la erección contra sus nalgas, subiendo hacia su sexo, acariciándola, encontrando la forma de su sexo y, obligándola a gritar, se adentró en ella.

Katara alargó las manos, arañándole el torso con las uñas. Aang se inclinó contra ella, apoyando las manos sobre la tierra. Las rodillas le rozaron los hombros, presionándola.

Gruñó cuando se movió contra ella, brusco y duro. Con fuerza, el roce de sus caderas, la erección profunda en su interior. Su nombre escapó de su boca, se perdió entre el sudor y los jadeos.

Aang arremetía con fuerza contra ella, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, llenándola como un animal salvaje. El brillo de su piel sudada, las flechas intermitentes y sus ojos brillantes, más grises que nunca con un fondo blanquecino brillante.

Katara se removió bajo él, gimiendo suplicante. Aang no reaccionó, continuó hundiéndose en ella, emitiendo un silbido placentero entre sus dientes. Ligeramente asustada, aferró las manos masculinas.

—A… a… Aang— llamó—, quiero abrazarte. Deja que te abrace.

El joven reaccionó, parpadeando, deteniendo sus acciones. Relajó ligeramente sus músculos, ayudándola a descender las piernas. Katara tiró de él hasta abrazarle, negándose a dejarle salir de ella.

—Así— murmuró—. En este estado estás ausente. Lejos de mí. Deja que te sostenga. Que sepa que te tengo aquí.

Aang emitió un ronroneo extraño, amoldando su postura a ella. Se miraron un instante que fue eterno y el joven, centrando en sus ojos, volvió a moverse. Se besaron, entrelazando sus dedos.

A medida que sus cuerpos se perdían uno con otro, que sus almas vibraban entre sí, se enlazaban hasta convertirse en una, Katara sonrió. Besó el cuello masculino y mordisqueó la oreja cercana. Aang, pese a todo, era un hombre.

Y lo amaba. Era la única capaz de detenerlo en sus momentos peligrosos, de soportarlo en sus momentos íntimos. De amarlo con defectos y sin.

Aang gruñó cuando tembló en su interior. Katara le clavó las uñas en los hombros, levantó las rodillas y arqueó su cuerpo. La fuerza con que el orgasmo les inundó, les dobló el cuerpo y tensó sus músculos. El cuerpo desapareció por unos instantes y, cuando regresaron, fue consciente de él, sobre ella, dentro, con su semilla reinando en su interior.

El jadeo contra su cuello, los músculos de su torso contra sus senos, la pesadez de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Aang la miró con cansancio, pero algo dentro de su mirada era de disculpa. Katara reaccionó tarde. Él tiró de ella con suavidad hasta sentarla sobre sus caderas. La erección nuevamente despierta en su interior. Jadeó con sorpresa, descubriendo que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a la atención masculina.

Le acarició las mejillas y abordó su boca. No iba a ser ella quien le detuviera.

(…)

Cuando Aang abrió la piedra era ya de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre el claro cielo.

Se sentía cansado y entumecido, pero realmente relajado. No era del todo consciente de cuantas veces había culminado en ella o ella en él. No recordaba en qué momento exacto fue que no pudo continuar y que se quedó dormido con ella a su lado, sudados y agotados.

Cuando despertó era como si tan solo hubiera dormido quince minutos. Pero había perdido tanto el sentido del tiempo que le era imposible calcular la cantidad de veces que la había tomado, la cantidad de tiempo que había dormido y el tiempo que había pasado desde que ambos desaparecieron.

De tan solo pensarlo, se imaginó a Sokka perseguirle con el boomerang y la espada por todos los reinos hasta acabar con él.

Se frotó la cabeza con una mano y agradeció el fresco de la noche rozarle la piel.

Si cada vez que entrara en ese estado iba a ser de ese modo, iba a terminar reventado. Si ahora, que era joven y le temblaban hasta las manos, ¿Qué pasaría con el paso de los años? O, ¿tan solo sucedía una vez en la vida del avatar?

Algo suave le rozó el hombre y encogió el cuello por dolor. El rostro de Katara se mostró con preocupación cuando sus ojos dieron con las marcas de su piel. La muchacha llevó las manos hasta su cintura desnuda y luego miró ansiosa a su alrededor.

—Está bien, Katara— detuvo antes de que decidiera usar el agua de una planta cercana—, prefiero tenerlas.

Tomó la mano femenina entre las suyas, besándoselas. Katara enrojeció pero enseguida se recuperó, acercándose hasta él. Abrazándole, quedó entre sus piernas y brazos, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho.

Aang suspiró agradado. Le gustaba sentirla, desnuda contra su piel, el calor y el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado. Ella asintió.

—Sí. Aang— le miró con aquellos ojos capaces de detenerle en cualquier momento—, no vuelvas a alejarte por esto. Ven directamente a mí. Todos los problemas con la carga de ser un avatar no tienes por qué llevarlas solo.

El joven se ruborizó culpablemente. Probablemente, si hubiera tenido la cinta que tiempo atrás había llevado en la nación del fuego, la usaría para cubrirse.

—Lo siento.

Katara sonrió y posó sus manos frescas sobre su rostro, tirando de él para que se inclinara y poder besarle.

—Toph, en serio, deja de insistir con eso de que están a la perfección. Mira la hora que es y todavía no han regresado y llevan dos días fuera.

La voz de Sokka les hizo volver a la realidad. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y miraron hacia el interior de su improvisado nido de amor. Las prendas de Katara estaban rotas y tiradas por cualquier parte y él únicamente llevaba su propia ropa interior.

Si Sokka y Toph continuaba por ese camino terminarían encontrándolos y, desde luego que el joven de la tribu del agua no querría ver a su hermana en ese estado.

—¡Espera aquí, Katara! — Exclamó adentrándola en la cueva y cerrándola. Saltó por las rocas hasta llegar a la orilla y rezó porque no hubieran encontrado sus prendas.

Pero se encontró con que no había nada. Ni siquiera su cayado. Chasqueando la lengua, saltó. Visualizó un fuego cercano. Si Sokka y Toph estaban ahí acampados sus cosas también estarían con ellos. Aprovechando que ellos no estaban podría conseguirlas.

Cuando llegó, tal y como presentía, sus cosas estaban ahí junto a las de Katara. Appa estaba como guardián. Le saludó en un rápido gesto y cogió sus cosas junto a algunas de Katara. Dejó el cayado para no despertar sospechas y regresó hasta el lugar.

Asomándose, se aseguró que Toph y Sokka se hubieran marchado de allí y abrió las piedras lo suficiente para entrar. Katara estaba encogida en un rincón, abrazándose.

—Fui a por ropa— informó entregándole la ropa que cogió para ella.

Katara suspiró, poniéndosela y él hizo lo mismo con la suya propia. Una vez listos, la miró en espera para salir, siguiéndola cuando comenzó.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Llevamos dos días ahí dentro y, sinceramente, tengo hambre y sed— declaró ella caminando rápidamente.

Aang la siguió, observando su espalda.

—Katara, ¿estás…?

—¿Enfadada? — terminó ella por él—. No— negó tomándolo de la mano y adecuándose a su paso—, pero sí preocupada. ¡Hemos estado fuera dos días!

El joven se rascó la nuca avergonzado y culpable.

—Lo siento.

Ella negó justo cuando Appa voló hasta ellos, casi empotrándolos contra una pared por tal de demostrar su amor. Sokka saltó de la cabeza para correr hacia ellos, abrazando a su hermana. Toph se tardó lo suyo en descender.

—¡Por fin el olfato de Appa sirve de algo! — Exclamó Sokka soltando a su hermano— ¡Estábamos preocupados porque no os encontrábamos! Y Appa no hacía más que olisquear en unas rocas de ahí detrás y gruñir.

Aang miró a Katara interrogante, esta negó. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado al pobre animal buscarles. Probablemente, demasiado cegados como para sentir si quiera qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Sokka se llevó a su hermana, contándole historias de cómo habían trepado y pasado penurias para buscarles, temiéndose lo peor. Toph bufó a su lado y le dio uno de sus "suaves" puñetazos.

—Sokka no, pero por si no te acuerdas, mis pies son mis ojos, pies inquietos.

Aang tragó y dio un respingo. Se golpeó la frente al caer en la cuenta. Toph había sabido en todo momento dónde estaban y, por supuesto, qué estaban haciendo. Seguramente fue la que mantuvo a Sokka alejado del lugar el tiempo suficiente para darles intimidad.

—Te… Te debo una— murmuró.

Toph sonrió ampliamente y levantó el pulgar.

—Oh, ten por seguro que me lo cobraré, pies inquietos.

Toph se alejó para reunirse con los otros dos. Aang los observó desde lejos. Estaba de mejor humor, quería estar con ellos y divertirse, coger de la mano a Katara, besarla con tranquilidad.

Y, sobre todo, rezar porque la próxima época de celo llegara cuando tuviera su propia casa sobre la cabeza.

**Chia S.R Catorce del once del dos mil trece.**


End file.
